Innocence 2
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Jirou likes to play rough, especially when it's his man that's the prize.


Title: Innocence 2

Rating: T

Pairing: Atobe/Jirou, side OshiGaku

Summary: Jirou likes to play rough, especially when it's his man that's the prize.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…unfortunately.

Author's Note: Apparently I've taken to writing a series of stories about Jirou's 'innocence'. Here is story number 2 that's separate from the original with the same title. You know, I think I may do one of these for Choutarou as well. Hmm….

Innocence 2

A large innocent smile crossed the pretty blonde face, brown eyes wide with innocence. The second year Senior High student sucked at his cherry sucker, playfully pushing it around his mouth. "Jirou-sempai," a first year girl called confidently.

"Hai," he sang, leaning back to look at her from where he sat atop his desk.

"How did you become friends with Atobe Keigo-kun? He's so awesome," she awed.

He sighed. This was usually the questions he got asked. He was consider Atobe's best friend since they were always seen together. It shouldn't surprise him, but it did annoy him. "Not as awesome as you think. We've been friends since 1st year Junior High. He pretty pompous and talks down to pretty much everyone. He spends more time looking at his reflection then he does actually hanging out with his friends. Any girl that dates him better be prepared to be the ugly one in the relationship. Oh, and be ready to give him hair and make-up tips on call and be prepared for the lashing that comes when he doesn't approve."

The girl's face immediately fell as did several other girl's. "I-Is th-that tr-true, Jirou-sempai?"

"I've seen it six times. Every girl doesn't last more than two weeks, it's really sad. That's why I've taken to warning the poor girls. No girl is good enough for that ego."

All the girls looked away saddened with their hearts shattered. Jirou sat back up, smirking to himself in victory. 1st years were always the easiest to deter.

000ooo000

"Jirou-kun," a melodic voice called making him grimace. Slowly he turned around, plastering a fake smile on his face for his sempai. He knew this girl well for she had a reputation at this Senior High. Every boy no matter their age wanted her. She was super model perfect. Tall. Thin. Luscious black hair caressing a perfect heart shaped face with chocolate brown eyes. Light tanned skin that made every man drool over her. Mitsuromi Shiori.

"Hai, Mitsuromi-sempai?"

She chuckled, coming towards him; each step as if she was gliding. She stopped in front of him as if to show she was two inches taller than him. "Now, Jirou-kun," she mused, ruffling his hair like he was a child. He played the part of innocent, giggling at her touch. "I've said you can call me Shiori-sempai."

"Hai, Shiori-sempai, I forgot," he responded childishly making her smile.

"Good boy," she smiled kindly, pulling a sucker from her purse and handing it to me. He accepted the sucker unwrapping it and placing it in his mouth. Inwardly he cursed her, did he look like a dog? "Alright for the matter at hand. I heard what you said about Atobe-kun. I heard through the grapevine, of course. As it is, the better man NEEDS the perfect woman."

'It's not you bitch,' he thought bitterly before voicing. "That's usually how the fairytales go."

"It is, isn't? Atobe Keigo is a real life prince charming and I want to be his real life snow white. The fairest maiden in all the land with the most perfect prince," she cooed.

Jirou glared at her back, wishing looks could kill. "Sounds like a dream," he cooed with her.

"It does. A perfect dream. As such the fairest maiden can NOT approach her prince in the same manner as any other peasant. Notes. Chocolates. No. The prince must come to court his princess."

Rolling his eyes Jirou made sure the pep was extra bouncy. "Hai! He should. Do you have a plan, Shiori-sempai?"

"I do. But I need your help, Jirou-kun, since you are the one closest to him."

"My help?" 'Burn in hell you fake barbie.' "What can I do?"

"Thank you, Jirou," she cheered, glomping onto the younger boy. "This is going to be perfect. So after school have Atobe meet me at the cherry blossom tree…."

Jirou nodded as she fed him her plan step-by-step. She even told him about an expensive dress that she bought to play this scenario out. She was even foolish enough to tell him where she hung it.

000ooo000

"My dress…" she cried, weeping over the shredded fabric. "It's ruined. My fantasy…my dream…"

"Shiori-sempai," Jirou tried to comfort, placing her in a one armed hug. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"No. No, it won't. Keigo needs the perfect woman at his side. How can the perfect woman wear nothing but school gakuran. It's ruined, all ruined," she despaired, looking at the shredded fabric. "Unless…"

"Unless?" Jirou questioned.

"Jirou-kun, stall Keigo for me. Ten minutes tops, alright?"

"Um…okay?"

"Thank you so much. I can save my fairytale after all," she grinned.

Looking in the mirror she smiled. The dress was still torn but she fixed it to where it looked like modern fashion statement rather than rags. Her dream would still come true. Walking gracefully down the school steps she smiled as she saw Keigo waiting for her, Jirou do his job of distracting him. Turning the corner out into the evening air she felt her heart flutter.

"Jirou, ore-sama will have to pay for that dress," she heard her beloved speak.

"Kei-chan, it's not that big of deal. It was off the rack anyways. No more than few thousand yen, that's pocket change to you," she heard Jirou's voice answer. Sliding closer to the wall she peered around the corner to see Jirou leaning against the tree, sucker twirling around in his mouth. "Besides she wanted a fairytale. That's why she wanted to meet you here, under this tree. The school legend…"

"Kiss your beloved under this sakura tree you are forever bound. Ore-sama knows the legend, Jirou."

"And yet you still agreed to meet her. I don't like this."

"Really now, Jirou? I would have thought you enjoyed this little game."

"Hmph. I'm playing this game for one reason, Keigo, and that's the promise you made me."

"Ore-sama is aware of the promise, but heartlessly tearing up a girl's dress…shattering her dream…"

"OF MARRYING YOU! I have every right to shatter any dream I want. Especially when those dreams include the man I love."

Atobe looked down at the angry blonde before taking the sucker from his mouth. "I must say I rather like this fire in you."

Shiori couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips as Atobe pulled Jirou into a deep open-mouthed kiss. She watched as their mouths moved against each other in perfect harmony of practice. She covered her ears as their moans of contentment reached her. All this time Akutagawa Jirou had only been playing innocent. He wasn't as innocent as he led ANYONE to believe. Well, two could play that game. She would expose him for the conniving little schemer he is.

000ooo000

Jirou looked at his sempai in shock, his hand covering his right cheek from where she had slapped him. "You conniving little bitch."

"Sh-Shiori-sempai," he whimpered, eyes wide and watery with unshed tears.

"You can't play me anymore. I saw you with Atobe-kun last night. I HEARD you."

She almost jumped back at how quickly the innocence left his eyes. How quickly his personality became as cold as the ice prince himself. "Did you now?" He couldn't stop from laughing at her. Hoping up onto a desk he crossed his legs. They were alone, no need for a façade. "Then you should know, Shiroi-chan, that Keigo belongs to me and me alone. No stuck-up wannabe scholarship student is going to take him away from me. Especially when Keigo would be her ticket from the poor house."

"I-I don't know what you…"

"Save it. I did my research on you. I do it on every girl that thinks she the 'perfect match' for Keigo. You're a full scholarship student, everything about you is fake. The hair. The nails. The skin. EVERYTHING. You preened this image to get at Keigo. To be his perfect mate, so you could hopefully marry him and pull you out of the poor house. You're a gold-digger, and I don't play nice with gold-diggers."

"You know NOTHING about me. I'm in love with Keigo. I truly love him."

"SHUT UP!" Jirou yelled back. "That's what you ALL say. But here's a rude awakening. Keigo is gay. He prefers men. Men like me. It's true, we've been friends since first year junior high. We've been lovers since 3rd year and NO ONE is going to take him from me. You see all you petty women think you have men wrapped around your fingers because where push-up bras and pretend you're a C when really you're an A. You cover your bodies. Your face. Everything about you synthetic. An illusion."

"How about you then? You place nice when really you're just an evil scheming back-stabbing little….whore. You're probably after Keigo's money too. You're a booty call to him. If you were so in love why wouldn't he announce to the world. Why wouldn't you be engaged? Why wouldn't you have a ring on your finger?" she yelled back, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"You mean like this one?" Jirou sang, raising his left hand. "I don't wear my engagement ring to school. I leave it in the jewelry box in Keigo's bedroom." He smirked when she twitched. "Just so you know, no will believe you if you try to destroy me. See….at one point I was as innocent as I act. But I got tired of being pushed around. I got fed up with not being good enough, and now I am. I'm better than those people. I'm better than those petty girls that want nothing more than 'bling' on their arm. This is my fairytale and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you or any other girl destroy it."

Getting up from the desk he made to leave the room, stopping at the door for one last remark of 'have a nice life' before he slammed the sliding door closed.

000ooo000

Oshitari stopped on his trek back from the library when whimpering caught his ears. Peering into the empty classroom he caught sight of his sempai crying, her knees to her chest. Not being able to resist a pretty crying girl he entered the room, sitting on the floor next to her. "You went after Atobe, didn't you?"

She didn't respond.

"And Jirou attacked you."

"What he did wasn't a attacking it was destroying."

"Yes, Jirou can be quite vicious when it comes to Atobe," Oshitari answered.

"He's a fake. He's more fake than supermodels. He plays nice but really…"

"Jirou wasn't always like that," Oshitari cut her off. Jirou was still his friend and he wasn't going to listen to Jirou's latest victim bash him. "It started in third year Junior High. The sweet act is actually how he really is to people he likes or have no interest in Atobe. You see, Jirou has always been sweet and kind and extremely gentle, but in second year of junior high he used to get bullied endlessly but he never told anyone because he wanted to deal with it himself. Jirou never really had the Hyoutei spirit in him and just wanted everyone to get along. He loved sleeping more than confrontation. One day some third year girls took it to far. They wanted Atobe and they felt like Jirou was the thing standing in their way since Atobe has a soft spot for Jirou. When he was in a half-sleeping state they ran up behind him and pushed him down the stairs."

She gasped here, eyes wide in sympathy.

"Fell down two flights and broke a few bones he was in the hospital for three days. Naturally the girls were expelled and Atobe saw them ruined. The logical solution would have been for Jirou to stay away from Atobe since that spurred the bullying, but Jirou did the opposite. To any girl that even looked at Atobe he became cold. He began telling them lies, exaggerating on Atobe's personality, anything to keep them away from him. By third year it was second nature to him."

"And Keigo-kun just let him?"

"Atobe cares for Jirou and when Jirou was pushed down the stairs because of him he never forgave himself nor did he forgive those girls. Which is why he spurs Jirou's anger on. He wants Jirou to protect himself in any means possible. Plus, it's like a kink for Atobe," Oshitari turned to look at her with a wink. "He gets really aroused at seeing a dark Jirou."

She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "A-are they really engaged?"

"Yes, they are. It's part of Atobe's game. If Jirou can keep all girls from confessing to him for the rest of senior high Atobe agreed to marry him when they turn 18 instead of waiting till 20 when Atobe can take over his father's company."

"Do they really love each other?"

Oshitari leaned over gently wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yes, they really do. Atobe is Jirou's everything and Jirou is Atobe's everything. If it makes you feel better think that Jirou was so vicious to you because you threatened him."

Shiori laughed through her tears before leaning in and hugging the blue-haired second year. "Thank you, Yuushi-kun, you are very kind."

"You are a very beautiful girl, Shiori-sempai and any man would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend."

Pulling back she made to cover her blushing face. "Yuushi-kun, if you're not busy would you.."

"There you are the megane'd ass," an angry voice called forcing the door open.

"I said I'd meet you out front, Gakuto," Yuushi sighed, standing up.

"Yeah, ten minutes ago. What are you, sweet talking another victim?"

"Gakuto you make me sound perverse," he chuckled, pulling Gakuto into a hug. The red-head immediately began fighting back.

"Let go, you lecher."

"That's not what you said last night. I believe you were yelling for it harder, Gaku-chan."

"Shu-Shut up," Gakuto blushed.

"Oh, Shiori-sempai, this is by boyfriend Mukahi Gakuto. Gaku-chan this is Mitsuromi Shiori, Jirou's latest victim."

"Yoroshiku," he said with some bite to his voice. "Can we go now? You have to help me study."

Yuushi smirked, pulling his boyfriend close and nipping at his neck. "Oh, I'll help you study alright."

"Not like that you perv."

Shiori sighed to herself, inwardly wondering if anyone in this school was straight.

000ooo000

Jirou looked at her with wary eyes as he clung to his boyfriend's side.

"I apologize. I didn't know and had I known…"

"It wouldn't have changed anything. You still would have pursued ore-sama. Many of these girls know what happened to Jirou and many still think he deserved it." Atobe's arm tightened reflexively around his lover's waist making the blonde smile.

"Not me. I wouldn't have. Nobody deserves that. I sincerely apologize for my behavior," she bowed again.

"No, I'm sorry, Shiori-sempai. I was harsh, but I don't want lose Kei-chan to anyone. The truth is I was threatened by you."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Really?"

Jirou couldn't help but giggle. "Nope, but it made you feel better, right?"

"Jirou," Atobe scolded affectionately, petting the boy's head lovingly. "You'll find, Mitsuromi, that it's much better to have Jirou on your side than against you. Now if you'll excuse us we have plans."

"PLANS!" Jirou cheered, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Kei-chan can I have the big ice cream? With chocolate and strawberry and bubblegum ice cream with caramel and chocolate and whipped cream and sprinkles and…"

"Of course, Jirou, anything you want."

"Yay! I love you, Kei-chan," he laughed, kissing his lover soundly on the lips. "Ice cream. Ice cream."

Shiori smiled. He really was as kind as he played.

-owari-

-omake-

Shiori sighed when she heard the plans of her fellow third years. It was nearing the end of the school year and of course the girls were after one thing, Atobe's second button. She would have thought being in Senior High they were to old for that, but apparently they thought differently. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she tried to warn. She had become friends with Jirou since their little incident, but still found it necessary to at least TRY to warn the poor girls. "Atobe is taken and his lover will tear you apart if you try that."

They ignored her. She wasn't so surprised when they came in two days later with their hair a light shade of blue and the kanji for 'loser' written on the sleeves of their blazers. Jirou walked by the classroom, winking to her as he passed. Playfully he unwrapped a lollipop and placed it in his mouth. Atobe met him at the end of the hall and she couldn't help but smile. She may not have gotten her prince but at least this tall ended happily ever after, for some at least.

-omake owari-


End file.
